Black Mail, Bullets, And Broken Hearts
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: A romance involving Aido and a vampire who has managed to hide herself amongst the day class. How careless....


_Author's Note: What do you think would happen if a vampire managed to hide amongst the day class? How far would this vampire have to be willing to go to keep their secret? Well, Akira is about to find out. However, things don't go as planned (do they ever?) and her relationship with Zero becomes... dicey. I keep making Zero one of the bad guys... and I don't know why. I like his character, but hey, someone has to be the bad guy. I'll make it up to him later._

I sighed as I attended class with my friend Yuki. Every day was becoming boring for me and I had no idea how I was staying awake. Even Yuki was asleep- though, she was always asleep after watching over the Night Class. Oh yes, I knew about the Night Class, but I had never said anything. My past remained a mystery to everyone, including my closest friend. _And for good reason,_ you thought, _I doubt that they would enjoy knowing that a Noble vampire is hidden amongst the Day Class. I can imagine that they would freak._ I allowed myself a small fantasy about what would happen, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. This earned me a glare from the teacher, but I was rather used to it since I was glared at once a week if not more.

I yawned pointedly, annoying my teacher even more. This earned me a small chuckle from my current boyfriend, Zero. He had liked the fact that I wasn't concerned about getting in trouble and the knack I had about getting into it. As of yet, he didn't know about me being a vampire. I sighed, figuring that when he told me the truth about himself being one, I would let him know. With another small laugh, I thought about his 'mild annoyance' with all vampires. I had seen how he reacted to the Night Class whenever he saw them because I had been wandering around after dark a little myself. As far as I had known, Zero had only found me once. That was amusing, he hadn't seen me watching the Night Class, and he had asked me out because I was brave enough to be doing crazy things. I had pretended not to know what he was talking about and just let him lead me back to my dorm.

Had he known what I was would he have pointed his gun at me as well? Soon enough, my class was over and it was time for the Guardians to keep the two classes apart. I always loved watching them do so, and on occasion, I had helped them with their task when Zero had asked me.

As I saw him walk over to me, I knew that he was going to ask for my help again. "Akira... would you mind..."

I sighed, "Not a problem. I'll help." He seemed somewhat relieved, though I wasn't exactly sure why. He hurried on ahead and let me come in my own time. _Every time I get near the Night Class, I have the feeling that someone knows about my secret. I wonder who... if I had to take a guess, I would say Kuran. After all, he IS a pureblood. However, it is usually best to hide in plain sight. They can't say anything around the Day Class, and as of yet, no one has mentioned it to Headmaster Cross. _

I found myself outside the Moon Dorms helping the others before I had realized it. As I held back a few of the Day Class girls I felt breath on the back of my neck. I looked over my shoulder and saw "Idol" as the Day Class girls had nicknamed him. "Yes?" I asked him, not really concerned about what he wanted.

"I've been wondering, what is your name?" He answered, his voice soft and smooth.

I repressed a little shudder and answered, "Akira Kanda." The day class girls I was holding back were beginning to get rather annoyed that he was talking to me and were starting to push me even harder. With a sigh, I increased the strength that I was using to hold them back. This would have seemed strange, except for the fact that I was hiding something from them all.

"I know your secret, Akira." He whispered, too softly for anyone to hear, except me. I was about to say something to him, when I realized that he was no longer there.

Instead, Zero stood behind me with his gun slightly drawn. The Day Class couldn't see it, but Aido certainly could. The vampire had retreated, "Kiryu, I don't see what your problem is, I was just speaking with her."

Zero scowled, "You know what my problem is."

Aido sighed, "Fine, Kiryu. You win this round... next time, however, I don't think that it will be so."

As Aido was the last of the Night Class to leave, I could now allow the Day Class girls loose. As they walked away, I heard them muttering to each other, "Can you believe her? She keeps us from talking to Idol, but doesn't follow the rules herself."

"I hate her."

"Isn't she Kiryu's girlfriend?"

"Was that why he was so annoyed at Idol?" I stopped listening to the girls and sighed.

I knew that Aido was dangerous when he had a secret, but there seemed to be little that I could do about it now. Without much else to say, I headed back to the dorms after bidding Zero goodnight. After changing clothes into something black so that it would be easier to blend in with the night, I ventured back out via my window. Without much difficulty, I found where the Night Class was. I spotted Zero and Yuki quickly and marked their positions. After the many nights that I had done this, I had learned to keep tabs on them as well as the Night Class. Watching the vampires almost made me wish that I could return to that life again, but I knew that it would not be as easy as walking up to Cross and admitting the truth. My entire family had been murdered and I had no idea who had done it. As of now, it was still a mystery- though I was working on finding clues. I was known to have disappeared amongst the vampires and because of that, I knew none of the current members of the Night Class from before.

I had kept my name, even in the Academy and none of them had ever questioned that I were 'human', until Aido. As I watched the vampires, I wondered what had given me away. _I haven't done anything suspicious except spy on the Night Class... unless Aido has been in my room... I have blood tablets in there that I have stockpiled for the year. I suppose that is what happened, but how did he get in my room?_

I let out a soft sigh as Aido began walking towards me. No one seemed to have noticed that Aido had left, not even Zero. I felt him standing beside me and I turned to face him. He placed his finger on my lips and led me out of earshot. Once we were away from the others, I spoke, "What do you want, Aido?"

He was smirking and I had a bad feeling about this. "What do I want? Blackmail... of course. You are going to be doing things for me unless you want your boyfriend to find out your little secret. For some reason, I doubt that he would take the knowledge very well."

I sighed, Aido was right and I would have to do his bidding. "What do I have to do then?"

His grin grew wider, "I've grown tired of the blood pills... and I would enjoy something fresh."

I sighed, "You want my blood? I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

He moved closer to me, "I could tell Cross... and then you would never have Kiryu's trust again..." When I didn't move, he began to kiss my throat. It brought me back to a world I had almost forgotten. I repressed a shudder, though I was sure that Aido had noticed. As his fangs sank into my flesh, I thought, _What the hell am I doing? How bad could letting Zero know be? Which choice is the better one? Damn it. This is the better choice. _I sighed softly and allowed Aido to continue. I began to feel a strange connection to him now, something that I had feared happening, but something that I could not avoid. His fingers tightened on my shoulder and he pulled me closer to him. He allowed his fangs to leave my throat and I realized that he had not let me go.

"Aido?" Once again he silenced me with a finger.

This time, however, I realized that you two were not alone. "What the hell do you think that you are doing, Aido?" Zero shouted, pointing his gun at the vampire.

"Why, merely getting to know Akira better. Is that a problem?"

I was pulled away from Aido by Zero and I discovered that I had mixed feelings about all of this. Because of Aido, I was going to have to allow Zero to know what I really was, and I knew that I should hate him for it. But, I found myself feeling slightly bereft once I was away from him. I shook my head to try to clear it. Zero noticed the motion and he saw the bite marks. "Akira? Oh, god. Aido, you are lucky that I care more about her than I do about killing you... try and get this through your head, vampire, she's not yours." Zero led me off towards the building where I would have to explain everything to Headmaster Cross. Without either of you realizing, Aido had disappeared. My mind was racing as I was trying to decide what to say, would a lie save my skin this time, or would I be figured out?

Once Zero had led me into the Headmaster's office, you both saw Aido standing there. The gun was in Zero's hand immediately, but the Headmaster waved it away. "Aido has told me what happened. And the reason behind it..." I hung my head a little, knowing that this could not be good. "I should be angry... but... Aido had asked me not to, Akira. Do you understand?"

I nodded but Zero seemed to be so confused. "What in the name of hell is going on here?"

Headmaster Cross ignored him and pulled something from behind his desk- a Night Class uniform. "Akira, you realize that I cannot allow you to remain amongst the Day Class any longer." I nodded once again and took the uniform.

While I knew that it was rude, I avoided looking Zero in the eyes- I couldn't bear the look of betrayal that I knew I would receive. "Akira... what is going on here?" His tone of voice hurt me and I knew that I needed to leave the room before I broke down. Without thinking about what I was doing, I had left the room for the hall. I heard Headmaster Cross explaining to Zero what had just happened and I couldn't help but to sob.

Then, I felt arms around me. While I was too distraught to know whose they were, I sank into them, grateful for their welcoming warmth. "I'm sorry, Akira. I didn't think that he would find us so fast."

Then, I realized who was holding me and I forced him back. "I don't know if I can forgive you, Aido."

The door opened and Zero stalked past me without even looking at me. As I looked at the Headmaster, he gave me a sad little smile that told me what I needed to know- Zero now hated me just like all of the other vampires. For a moment, I wanted to run after him, but something held me in place.

More correctly, Aido held me still and wouldn't allow me to move until Zero had slammed his door. I glared at the vampire holding me. He simply sighed, "Akira, if you go near him now... He'll try to kill you."

My glared deepened, "Maybe I would like that, now that you have ruined my life." My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as I slapped Aido and in the small moment when his grip had slackened, I ran after Zero. I heard Aido cursing and I heard the Headmaster shut his door, wanting no more of this drama so late at night. Without a second thought, I found Zero's room. "Zero, please, can we talk?" I called, hoping that he would at least allow me to explain why I had deceived him.

"Akira, I am going to warn you. I hate vampires. Beyond anything. Leave, before I kill you."

I scoffed, "I was not the only one hiding something, Zero. I know what you are as well. But I never pressed you on it. I trusted you... and I hoped that you would someday tell me about it... but you never did."

I heard a low growl and I knew that I had pushed Zero too far, but I didn't really care. As I had told Aido, I had nothing left. "Akira... I hate you... and all your kind."

I sighed, "Then kill me Zero, I have nothing left. End my life..." I could feel the hatred coming through the walls as if there was a fire inside the room. In the silence, I heard Zero cock the gun. I knew that I only had a few more seconds and yet I found myself prepared to die. Closing my eyes, I waited for the shot.

I heard the gun go off, but I felt nothing hit me. Instead I felt as if I were flying across the room. When I opened my eyes, I realized that Aido had stopped me from doing this.

I smacked him and he let me go. "Aido, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

He sighed, "I was saving your life."

I glared at the vampire in front of me, "I wanted him to do it." We both realized that Zero could still hear our conversation, but for some reason, he had not shot again.

"Akira, why would you want to end your life?"

I glared at the vampire, but I answered him, "Because I have nothing left. My family was slaughtered, and when I had found someone who I could understand and trust, my nature keeps him from caring about me. You had to cause destruction, didn't you Aido?" I was sobbing and when Aido pulled me to him once more, I allowed him to hold me.

"I didn't want to harm you, Akira..." I didn't say anything and just continued to allow the tears to fall down my cheeks. When he gently lifted my face, he began to dry my tears. While I had my back to Zero's room, Aido was watching as Zero left his room. The gun was limp in his hand, but he seemed to be wary of the two vampires. "Zero... do you see what we have done?" Aido whispered.

"I never want to see her again... she is yours now." I didn't hear Zero's words, but when Aido pressed his lips to mine, I could not refuse him. His lips caressed mine gently and I couldn't break free from the spell that Aido had placed over me. Zero watched silently but turned away into his room before a minute had passed. Before I realized it, Aido had led me to the Moon Dorms. A few of the other vampires watched him as he led me into his room, but they said nothing.

Once he had closed the door, I looked at him in wonder. "What happened back there, Aido?"

"Akira... the reason I was blackmailing you... wasn't because I wanted to harm you... I love you... I just wanted to be with you."

I sighed, "You could have just told me, dumb shit. You didn't have to ruin my life first."

He sighed as well, "You had a boyfriend who would never let me even talk to you. I'd tried everyday to get closer to you, but he would always threaten me."

"He doesn't care anymore," I whispered, not wanting to think about how strongly Zero had wanted to kill me.

As Aido pressed his lips to mine again, I didn't find any part of myself fighting him at all. He continued kissing me for a few moments before he whispered to me, "Can you forgive me, Akira?"

I sighed, "For the blackmail, maybe; for breaking my heart, in time; but for loving me, never."


End file.
